Dark Comforts & Sinful Taboos
by Angelus1889
Summary: Rejection is a painful thing. When the twins of flame and frost are at opposite ends with Kazuma in the middle due to his love for Hiei, will the dysfunctional family be repaired, or will the siblings forever be separated by resentment? HieiBara Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dark Comforts &Sinful Taboos

By: Angelus1889

Warning(s): OOC

Lemon-Yaoi

Rating: Mature

####

Author's Note: Whoop, new HieiBara! :D Grr, they've hooked my like a fish and I'm not getting away…T-T I thought of this while writing the final 2 chapters of _Ignis Divine_ and figured "hell, why not try another one?" So, here goes. This one's gonna be short too, but I think the plot is an experiment since…I don't think anyone's ever tried it before…Oh well. XD

Again, story is set after the entire show. I just find it easier to form a plot that way.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, neither does my pet turtle Kenji, and I doubt you do either.

Queue story begin!!

########################

I

_You manipulative bastard! I hate you!_

Those words still echoed in the demon's mind. Those words uttered in such fury and disgust…

_I hate you!_

Honestly, Hiei was not surprised. He had told the others that this was how she was going to react for a long time now…

_I hate you!_

Still, that didn't mean her rejection was painless. To be pushed away by the one person he secretly longed for…

_I hate you!_

The only one that could possibly ease the pain of his rejection as a babe…

_-hate you!_

His last living relative--his sister.

And she despised him now.

Somewhere in his stony heart, he'd hoped…

It had been twelve hours, and he could still feel the cool sting of her slap. The damning sight of her tears that made his soul cry in agony for mercy. The three words that etched another scar in his heart that he would be forced to carry…forevermore.

Hiei stopped his wanderings, and jumped to the top of the highest tree he could find. The skies had been dark, and the black-grey clouds growing. Hiei knew that there was a storm coming. He could smell it. He could sense it. And he was glad.

The first, sharp drops of rain hit Hiei's eyes and hands. A rolling clap of thunder quickly followed a bright streak of white lightning before the clouds parted themselves and belched a torrent of tears upon the world. And at last, Hiei let his own fall. He cried—painful, frustrated, hurt tears, and felt them rolling down his face as onyx pearls. And he didn't care. He cried for the loss of the mother he never knew. He cried for the hurt of being thrown away from his world like so much garbage. He cried for the early, rough years of his childhood, killing and taking beatings to survive. He cried for the loss of a sister's love…he could never have.

He cried, while he held the heaven's sympathy, and they shared the same emotion, the same pain.

He also shared the same fate as the storm- to come as a rushing wind in the darkness, destroying all in its power before blowing itself out, only to vanish in the pure light of the sun.

At this point in his filth of a life, that suited Hiei just fine. As the winds became harsher and the rains pelted his skin like searing needles, the Forbidden Child spread his arms and let himself be blown away—to where, it did not matter to him.

Where he landed, no one cared.

######

Kuwabara was up this night staring up at the ceiling of his new apartment, even though it was an hour when all would be sleep—especially in this weather.

Still, the human couldn't sleep when he knew his fiery friend was out there somewhere, hurting. Kazuma knew Hiei wouldn't be at Kurama's so soon after such a…well, the human had no name for it. When Hiei had confessed to be Yukina's long lost sibling, she was silent for a long while before she asked why Hiei had never told her. Then before he could even think to answer, she flew forward and slapped him—hard. In tears, she uttered three words that Hiei would no doubt mistake as a damning.

"_I hate you_!"

Hiei had turned and left without a word. Still, Kazuma had managed to catch the light in Hiei's eyes dull. It scared him. A part of the demon's soul had perished today.

No, it had been murdered.

After the youkai had left, he had found Yukina sobbing in Genkai's garden in the back of her temple. She sounded so heartbroken…even so many hours later, Kazuma could remember the conversation clearly.

######

"…Yukina?"

"W-why…"

"What was that?"

"Why did he do this…**why did the keep this from me**!?"

"Yukina…"

"It's not…it's not fair! I'm not like them! I would never throw him away like those cold bitches! I…I love him! Why can't he trust me!? Did he think me so ignorant and judgmental that I would reject him because of what he has done to survive!? Why couldn't he tell me when we met!? He is not worthless, nor is he stupid. Why--" She was screaming in rage and pain.

He never seen her so angry... this had to stop now. He grabbed her roughly and pulled her to him. She buried her face in his chest, her small body trembling. As he rubbed small soothing patterns across her back, she was still speaking between her sobs.

"…not fair…I love him…so much…does he even care?"

"He would never have told you if he didn't."

"…You knew?"

"Yes."

"He told you?"

"Not me in particular. I know that Yuusuke and Kurama knew…but Hiei told them to never let you know of his relationship to you. I kind of figured it out on my own."

Yukina's grip on his body tightened, and he could feel her aura growing as her rage mounted. Her tone was flat and icy. "So, he found in necessary to inform everyone **except **me to save his own ass? Am I, as a Koorime female, so repulsive to him that he thinks to treat me as those whores have treated him?"

That was the second time he had heard her use foul language, interestingly enough in one day…

"It's not like that, Yukina…"

"How is it different?"

"I don't quite know how to explain…it's a reason I found out on my own, even though he never told me. He's…softer when he's around you. Less irritable, calmer…happier. He does care for you…of that I'm sure. I just think he was afraid. It's not like he had someone to raise and nurture him. He thought you would push him away like everyone else."

Yukina's eyes narrowed, and her aura spiked even more. "So many people seem to think that I am a delicate, pious flower. A saint and an untouched angel. I assure you, I'm not."

Kazuma frowned. This was an entirely different side of Yukina…one he never dreamed existed. And yet, he suspected this was the real her. The Yukina that is kept hidden from everyone else.

"I know my…brother…has had a long and woeful life. I know what he is. What he forgets is that I am his twin. I am as much a part of him as he is of me. My red eyes can account for that. No matter how different we look and how opposite our powers may be, our blood is one and the same."

"Yukina…"

Her eyes were dark and distant. "You will listen now. Let me give you the story of _**my **_childhood. Growing up on the island of Koorime was like living in an icy graveyard. Those women were unwholesome and bitter. Even though I was a babe at the time, I still remember my…our mother's screams as she cried for the loss of my brother…her son. She killed herself within the hour. I was an aware babe. I felt and bonded with my bro-…Hiei…while in the womb. Now both were gone, and I was alone as well, not even a day old. What do you think that was like for me?"

Kazuma was distraught. He never thought… "Yukina."

"I am not finished. I may mostly appear as an ice maiden, but these red eyes of mine still reflect what I am. My mother was one of the most loved and respected maidens on the island, and they all blamed my brother and I for her taking her own life. With my brother supposedly dead…there was only me for the elders to blame. I was beaten. I was cursed. I was spat upon. I was shunned. I had to eek my way through life alone in a world full of corpses. They may have sustained my life long enough for me to fend for myself, but they never loved me, and I wasn't stupid enough to believe otherwise.

I was taken care of by my mother's friend, but barely. She couldn't even look at me for long without curling her lip. Her smiles and affection were fake. Her real love was reserved for her own daughter, who hated me because I killed her 'auntie Hina.' I hated her too, because she had the love of a mother I could never have…the only Koorime that was truly free…in death. For a long time…I wanted that. But I changed my mind because I couldn't give those frigid whores the satisfaction…and…I felt as though…I truly wasn't alone. Somewhere in my heart, I knew…my brother was still alive…"

Yukina was crying again, and Kazuma felt the pricking of tears at the backs of his own eyes.

"I had foolishly assumed that my twin would be a desperate to find me as I was to find him…and now I find out that he has been under my nose for four years and has been keeping to the shadows to prevent my awareness. I was hoping…to have at least one person in my family to love me. I guess I was wrong, huh?"

Kuwabara shot up at that. "Hiei doesn't hate you. His desire to love you in the open as his twin is as strong as yours. He just felt as though you were out of reach. That you would throw him away like everyone else. That he would disgrace you. Disgust you."

Yukina wiped her tears and pulled out of the human's embrace. "Did he now? I must tell you, I am quite tired of hearing my brother's good friends vouch for his name when he still refuses to defend his own self. I still love my brother and wish to see him, but **only** him. **He **will approach me, and **he** will explain to me why he withheld the one piece of information that he has been lying to me about for so long. When **he** feels the time is right, send him to me."

Yukina then had gone back to her room in the temple, her eyes dark with hurt, anger, and a small spark of hope…

######

Kazuma was jolted out of his thoughts when…something large and black flew straight into his window. It hit the glass with a muffled thud before falling down to the balcony. He thought he saw the shape of a small body...

_Oh God, it can't be…_

The human rushed out of his bed and threw open the sliding door that led to his balcony. Hiei was just starting to pick himself up off the concrete floor with a groan. He rushed to the disoriented youkai and gasped as he felt his clothes.

Hiei was soaking wet and trembling. He was a fire demon, and preferred dryer places by nature. How long had he been out in the rain? The human plucked him up off of the wet ground and brought him back inside, sliding the door closed with his foot as he went. He carried him to the bathroom, sat him on the rim of the bathtub and started to strip him of his clothes that were leaking icy cold water into his blue-tiled floor. Hiei started to weakly fidget, aiming a powerless glare at him.

"Let…go…"

Kazuma glared right back. "You're a damn fool if you think you're leaving this house tonight."

"No…I'm fine…I…I won't…" his useless complaints were cut off by a large sneeze and a violent tremor that shot down the length of his body. This made the human worry. Usually, Hiei's powerful aura and arrogant attitude made him larger and stronger than his body's size. Now, the demon felt so tiny and…vulnerable…

"You need to get your temperature back up before you catch something."

"I can…take care of…myself." The fire youkai said between shivers.

"Your bull-shitting attitude isn't going to get you out of this, so suck it up." Kazuma said before removing the last of the demon's wet clothes. He grabbed a towel from the rack near the sink and began to dry off his friend. When he reached Hiei's nether regions, the demon blushed and tried to push his hand away.

"Don't…"

"You have to be dry, Hiei." He patted down the area quickly before moving further down to dry off the demon's legs and feet, purposely pretending not to hear the small moans Hiei was making as the soft towel glided gently across his sensitive flesh. When Hiei was completely dry, he tried to stand on his own, and the shaking of his legs was the only warning he had before he started to collapse on the still wet floor. Kazuma caught him before he completely lost his balance, and he scooped up the small demon before carrying him to his bed.

Kazuma swallowed as a cache of fantasies that began with something similar to this bubbled up in his mind before he forced them back down.

_Hiei doesn't need sex…not that he'd want me like that anyway_… he reminded himself. _He's had a long, hard day, and he needs the comfort of a trusted friend. _

Kazuma forced Hiei into an extremely oversized t-shirt in order to keep him warm, and had to fight back a laugh. The shirt, waist length on his own body, hung past the youkai's knees. He looked so endearingly cute…

Hiei sneezed again as he shivered and gazed longingly at the window. "Now…what?" the demon asked.

Kazuma laid Hiei down in the bed and tucked him in like a child before getting in himself. He would tell Hiei about what Yukina said tomorrow; if he told him now it would undoubtedly drive him away. "You need rest. Go to sleep."

"I want…to leave."

"Too bad; you're not."

Any protests that Hiei might have thought of were lost when Kazuma wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "Don't ever make yourself sick like this again. Understand?"

Who was he to tell a demon what to do!? _And yet…_ Hiei hated how weak he was, but he would admit that the human was very, very comfortable. And it had been so long…so long since anyone had cared for him like this. Like they cared whether he lived or died.

Like he mattered.

Hiei hid his face in the crook of Kazuma's neck to prevent him from seeing his blush, and also to breathe in his enticing scent. "Hn."

"Goodnight, Hiei."

Kazuma chuckled as he realized that the phrase would not be returned. Hiei was out cold. He allowed his hand to dip down to Hiei's lower back and rub it in small circles. Hiei unconsciously moaned, and he snuggled closer, laying his head over the human's chest.

He sighed as he thought of what he had to tell his friend tomorrow. He felt for the both if them; he didn't know what he would do if he and Shizuru were put into that situation. The bond of siblings should be strong and unbreakable. Poor Hiei…poor Yukina. Theirs was a tale that had a tragic beginning, but would have a happy end.

Kuwabara would do everything in his power to make sure of that.

######

Author's Note: Wow, that was better than I expected. Hope you likes. I tried going a different way with Yukina to see if it could fit…what do you guys think? :o

Again, test chappie to see if anyone likes. I'll be working on the next chapter and the epilogue to _Ignis Divine_ this weekend wile I have time. Curse thesis presentations! x

C&C are always welcome!

Lovesallmyreaders,

Angelus1889


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Comforts &Sinful Taboos

By: Angelus1889

Warning(s): OOC

Lemon-Yaoi

Rating: Mature

####

Author's Note: You know I wouldn't be me without disappearing for months at the time without explanation! Lol college prep is more time-consuming than I expected…even for me.

Anyway, I've decided to make this a two shotter; this is the last part. I think I can wrap this up without it being too crappy, because I don't think I can hold this plot for longer than this. XD The main reason, though, is that I have an idea for a new series; one that I think all of my fans are going to like. I haven't worked out all the details, but the main plot has been eating away at my brain so much that I must attempt to make it flow on paper. As for this story, it was just a bump in the road; an experiment, if you remember. Sappy fluff ahead! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, neither does my pet turtle Kenji, and I doubt you do either.

Time to wrap this up!!

* * *

II

Hiei awoke to the strangest sensation—comfort. His body was wrapped in a soft blanket and he could feel the warmth of the sun on his face. He had yet to open his eyes, but …wherever he was, it was warm, dry and smelled faintly of cinnamon and a unique, masculine musk.

The scent was so pleasantly familiar…

"Wake up, Hiei."

That voice, so deep and soothing…

The demon felt a hand lightly caressing his face. It was large, calloused; soft, yet firm at the same time. The person who this hand belonged to was the emitter of the attractive, sweet scent…

Suddenly, Hiei remembered where he was...and what had happened _that night_. He also remembered that he had been coming to Kuwabara's home every night since then for the past three months.

_Three months_… Hiei couldn't quite remember when this need...this **craving**… for Kazuma's kindness to fill the void in his heart had begun, but he did know that he couldn't get himself to stop. After the first night, the human had told him of the ultimatum that Yukina had given him, and, like a coward he felt himself to be, he had yet to fulfill the oath she had extended to reform their relationship.

Kuwabara had supported him, nonetheless.

"_This isn't an easy time for you; there's no need to make a brash decision that could hurt the both of you while your feelings are still so raw. …I'm here for you_."

His words still touched Hiei's soul, and from that moment, he became terrified of the feelings that were quickly forming as a result of the copper-haired teen's sweet nature…

One night, the youkai had been in thrashing wildly the throws of a nightmare. These tormenting re-runs of the last encounter he had with his sister had become sporadic in frequency, and they often deprived the poor demon of sleep. When Kuwabara had first experienced this conundrum, he scooped the small demon up from the windowsill at which he had been sleeping and held him tightly, murmuring sweet nothings in his hear while rubbing his back softly in a way that soothed Hiei's distress almost instantly. The scene had become awkward when Hiei awoke, but the demon found that he could not summon the strength to break free of the iron grip once he met Kazuma's eyes.

_His eyes…they are the most intense I've ever seen on a human_. Yes, the blazing azure pools seemed to haunt him, for every time Hiei closed his eyes, they—along with their owner—were immediate visions in his mind. Still, he didn't entirely hate it…

"Hiei, you have to wake up, I need to go to work."

"Hn."

The orbs in question were boring into his own ruby irises when they opened to greet the late morning. Kuwabara was sitting beside him, and he stopped caressing his cheek once the demon made a move to sit up. Kazuma broke the intense gaze first.

"Did you sleep better last night?"

"Yes."

"…Have you decided to speak with Yukina yet?"

Hiei winced at that. Although their relationship was at the moment severed, Kuwabara still went to visit Yukina at least twice a week, and he was sure that his reluctance to brave another…meeting…with his only blood relative was a normal topic of conversation.

"Is she still upset…?"

Kazuma chuckled. "Of course she is. She's not breathing fire like she was initially, but that doesn't mean you get out of patching things up. 'Hell hath no fury than that of a woman scorned.'"

Hiei was silent for a moment. Every time the human brought up Yukina, something seemed to go…wrong in him. A bitter taste welled up in his throat, and his belly and chest coiled and burned. He clenched his jaw and glared up at the human.

"Exactly how close are the two of you?"

"_Exactly_ what do you mean?"

"You always bring her up. Since when is every aspect of her life so interesting?"

The human shot him an odd look. "Well, she **is **your sister, and she's important to me."

"How important?"

"Important enough." Kuwabara now held Hiei's lethal stare and returned it with full force. "Why are you being so aggressive about this? Since when do you feel the need to protect her from me?"

Hiei snorted "She's a demon; she can handle herself in emotional affairs."

Kuwabara repeated the sound. "So you've found out."

"Don't aggravate me, ningen."

"Hiei…this conversation is becoming very uncomfortable."

"Hn. And why is that?"

"Because you sound less like a protective brother and more like a jealous girlfriend."

Hiei quickly rose to his feet and put some distance between the two of them. "You will not disrespect me in such a manner again."

Kuwabara did not heed the empty threat. He cocked his head and looked at the youkai in a way that reminded him of a cat that had finally spotted the prey it had been searching for. He stood, and took a single step towards the demon.

Hiei instinctively took a step back, then cursed himself for his childish reaction.

Kazuma took another, larger step forward. This time, Hiei did not move. "So that **is** it. You're jealous of her. Because you want me. Am I correct?"

Hiei blinked in surprise. "No! I just—" the demon paused, unsure of what to say. As much as he tried to fight it, he felt heat flooding his cheeks and immediately turned away from the object of his…confusing feelings…

"…I…I am. And I hate myself for it."

Kuwabara was downright flabbergasted. He hadn't expected the little demon to actually admit it! When Hiei had first shown the signs of even marginally returning his feelings, he had been thrilled. However, he knew that, with Hiei's self-alienation of emotion, he'd assumed that the cute youkai most likely would either not recognize this or dismiss it. It seems as though he had underestimated Hiei ability to express himself. He would soon remedy that. Sighing, he approached the smaller man and wrapped his arms around his shivering body touching their noses.

"I suppose that we're going to have to work this out."

"Enough of your talking."

Kuwabara didn't need to be told twice. His lips pressed against Hiei's, and in unison, they melded their mouths together, moaning behind their battling tongues. As they parted for air, Hiei asked a question.

"I thought you had to go to work?"

"I'll just tell them that my roommate was terribly ill and that I had to…_medicate_ him."

"Hn…"

######

Yukina hurried toward Kuazuma's condominium, her skin slightly flushed red from the effort it took to run. As was her habit, she was bringing him his weekly basket of hand-picked fruits. She usually left it for him much earlier, since she knew that he left for his job at the animal shelter in the early morning, but this fateful morning, she had overslept; the stress from _the incident_ made a full amount of sleep elude her grasp more often than not.

_I may luck up and he'll be running late_… She sighed as she reached the door and lifted her small had to knock.

The koorime paused as she heard what sounded like a slamming against the wall. Had someone broken in through the rear window? Setting the basket on the ground, she grabbed the key that Kazuma had given her in case of emergencies. Trembling slightly, she slipped the toothed metal into its slot and turned the lock ever so quietly. Now that the door was open, the sound was much clearer, as well as the voices that cried out in sync with it.

Bang bang bang…

"Haaaahhh…..haarder…"

"nnn…Hiei…"

BANG BANG BANG…

"Ugh-ugh-ugh-ugh-uggghhhh…aah—AAH!! Faster!!"

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!!!

"Mmm…fuck...fu-_fuck_!"

A fierce blush arose to her cheeks as she scrambled for the nearest pen and paper she could find, scribbled a quick note addressing the both of them, and made a hasty exit, squeaking in embarrassment as she heard a passionate scream and a low moan.

######

With a fierce yawn and a sated body, Kazuma slipped out of his demon lover's embrace and padded out of the bedroom.

Hiei's fatigue and soreness shone forth in the tone of his voice. "Where are you headed off to?"

"I'm thirsty. Do you want me to bring you back something from the kitchen?"

Even in the doorway, he could hear Hiei's purr. "No. Just bring back yourself. I'm starting to get cold."

With a chuckle, he strode into the kitchen and snatched a bottle of water from the fridge, pausing only as he saw a fruit basket on the kitchen table that had not previously been there. He blinked in confusion for a moment, and then paled.

Only one person I know brings me fruit and has a key…oh God…

Sure enough, there has a note that looked like it had been written in a hurry. Kuwabara's nervous featured transformed into a smirk as he read. After calming himself, he went to go show his little fire demon delighting in the rather amusing shock he showed as he re-read his sister's words.

_To Kuwabara,_

_Took you long enough._

_To Hiei,_

…_I'm not mad anymore, but you still better come see me, or I promise I'll make Kazuma hold off on you._

_Love you both._

######

Author's Note: …Agh; that was crap. Sorry. Don't ask me how I came to this. It just…happened. TT-TT

See you guys on the first installment of my next series.

C&C are always welcome!

Lovesallmyreaders,

Angelus1889


End file.
